


Bitty Titty

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breast Vore, Death, England is a bitch., I made this just for you~, M/M, Magic, Tibby vore, Tit vore, UsUk at the peak of its performance, V o re, Weird Chanting, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tits.





	Bitty Titty

It was the normal, average day at England’s exquisite manor in London, England. The old chap had holed himself up in his basement all day, messing around with the new spell book he had managed to find. The spellbook in question was an odd one. It was the colour of red velvet and most of its spells were related to kinks. Even though he was quite the civilized person, England refused to let something so petty as a kink keep him away from learning new things. Unfortunately, this would be the downfall of our poor lad.

 

With a dramatic wave of his cape, England spun around his basement chamber with his new spell book in hand. Some of the spells in the book required some very strange movements, but he couldn’t really complain. With a laugh filled with pride and haughty arrogance, England continued to practice with his newfound spell book. So far, the lad had only managed to summon dildos of an immense size from the ground, spiked butt plugs, anal bead ninja stars, and a vibrating bat. At least the last item he summoned seemed to be somewhat decent. 

 

It took until England came across a spell printed in lipstick that he took a brief pause. He quirked his eyebrow at the fact that there was no description of the side effects of the spell. There wasn’t even a drawing to suggest what  _ could _ happen if the spell failed.     
  


“To cast the spell, or not to cast the spell. That is the question…And the answer to that question, is yes.” England mumbled to himself as he prepared the candles. Before lighting the final candle, the blonde paused, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Maybe.. Just maybe I could curse America with this curse.” England cackled maliciously, raising his arms up to add dramatic effect. Out of nowhere, lighting flashed behind the Brit, though he was so immersed in the spell at the time, he did not even flinch. England quickly reread the instructions for the spell. According to the spell, all he had to do was focus on one person in mind, and then recite the chant. 

 

“You want some more, more woman, 

You want bigger boobs, bigger breasts

You are longing for some more

Please give him more more woman

Please grant my wish.”

 

After he chanted, England rubbed his chest like he was supposed to, imagining that it was America’s instead. Once he finished, the Briton let out a sigh of relief and laid down on the ground. Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation in his chest. That was weird… Was it a side effect of casting the spell? What was about to happen would answer that question.

 

England let out a moan as he felt pleasure in his chest area. His face darkened in  embarrassment as he felt his clothes tighten. 

  
  


“This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen at all!” England groaned out as his chest continued to expand. The blonde nation wheezed softly as he felt extremely compressed, only to let out a moan of relief as his clothes burst, letting his still growing breasts free. England’s eyes widened in shock as his breasts continued to grow, despite them already being at an almost cartoonish size. When was it going to stop? With the last bit of energy he had, the Brit turned onto his stomach. At least now he wouldn’t be crushed under the fat of the two globes. This however was not a good idea, since boobs are, by nature, extremely sensitive. England let out a low moan as he felt his cock throb painfully in his pants as his breasts were pressed against the ground. 

 

It wasn’t until after an hour that England’s breasts had stopped growing. England gasped in shock at the sheer size of them. They were inhumanely gigantic! Hell, he was lucky that his basement was huge, otherwise he’d be stuck, cramped in a small space for who knows how long.    
  


He had to get help, That he knew for sure. The poor lad knew who exactly who he could call for help, but at the same time, he’d rather die than call  _ that _ person. Then again, it was better to get help rather than be stuck with overly sensitive breasts for who knows how long. With a choked noise of shame, England summoned Flying Mint Bunny and gave them the request to get his phone. The bunny went on their way and returned quickly with the cellular device. Sobbing, England dialed America’s number.   
  


America was binge eating his burgers like the normal weird nation he was, until he heard a loud ‘America, fuck yeah!’ coming from his phone. Enthusiastically, the American answered his phone, and spoke into it with lots of energy. “Hello, your hero is here! What do you need?” 

America’s eyes widened slightly as he heard a familiar British accented voice flow through his phone.    
  


“Greetings America. I’m in a…. Bit of a pinch and I was-” There was a pause and a strange muffled sound that occured. “As I was saying, I was wondering if you could come over here, and help me out, if you will.” 

 

America let out a loud, extra gasp in shock. “Of course! I’d love to help you out, Iggy!” England didn’t even get to respond to that before America hung up. Said American proceeded to run to his backyard, and pick up his special whale, only to toss it into the ocean.

 

“Alright buddy, you’re gonna give me a ride to England as fast as you can!” America exclaimed. He jumped onto the creature. “Woo Hoo!!” he howled as his beloved whale companion sped off into the ocean. With incredible speed, Whale managed to land them in England in the time span of 5 hours. America thanked his whale companion and leapt onto the land. The dark blonde nation let out a heroic cry and charged straight to England’s house without a moment to waste.

 

England laid on top of his breasts impatiently as he waited for the dumb American to arrive in his household. He was taking too long! At least, too long in England’s opinion. Although not much time had passed, the Brit felt like more than enough time had passed. It’s not everyday where someone was stuck on top of huge, overly sensitive breasts. England moaned as he shifted slightly above his breasts, unable to handle the tightness in his pants. It was uncomfortable. Ridiculous. It was-

 

“The hero is here!” Came a familiar screech of a certain North American nation. England scoffed at the loud intrusion as he heard the door of his basement break. He hated having to fix his doors every time that damn American visited. The Brit clenched his jaw as he heard the sound of footsteps walking down and the shocked gasp of the person he now currently resented.

 

“Holy shit! England what the hell did you do to yourself?” America screamed, clutching his face. England’s brow twitched. “Watch your language twat! And the reason why I’m like this is because of you.” The older nation explained, a hint of shame and embarrassment laced in his voice. America simply laughed at him and descended completely into the basement. The lad clearly had no shame as he slapped the bulging breasts in amusement while chuckling, “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Ig-” 

 

The American stopped himself as he heard a loud moan come from the man who was currently above him, literally. His face flushed in embarrassment and odd arousal. England sighed, feeling his head beginning to throb, due to this interaction. 

 

“Just help me alright!” The British nation squawked, gathering his hands up in to fists in frustration. The American nation simply nodded before inserting himself in between the globes of fat. 

 

“America!” England moaned loudly, unintentionally squeezing his ex ward between his tits. America simply groaned and grinded against the boobs, thrusting at a fast pace to quell his throbbing erection. England was about to lose his mind over his own, new found erection. 

 

Suddenly, America removed himself from the giant globes. He stared up at England’s face and was about to climb up his globes when some strange movement caught his eyes. The American’s eyes widened as he saw the nipples begin to move towards each other. England simply moaned above, having no idea that his tits were mutating right then and there. America began to quake in fear as he saw the now conjoined nipples begin to open. 

 

Inside the hole was something stomach like. It wasn’t natural. It was freakish. England kept moaning like a mad man and threw his head back as his nipples began to suck America up. Said nation was trying to cling onto something, anything that wouldn’t send him to his demise in that abyss but alas, nothing could help. America cried out, as he felt his lower half get sucked into the hole, which caused England to ejaculate right  then and there. The feeling of America’s body penetrating his nipples was  _ oh so good. _ The Briton wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.    
  
America let out a shriek, and began to kick and squirm. He did  **not** want to die because of a pair of stupid, cursed tits, Especially if they were England’s tits. That’d be embarrassing. Of course nations couldn’t die, especially in a way like this, but America did not want to ‘die’ in such a way like this. Before he knew it, most of his body was already in the tit stomach.    
  


“England please! Stop your monster tits!” America pleaded. He was neck deep in now and this was his only and last chance. England simply moaned and laughed at the nation as his head was swallowed up. The Brit let out a satisfied burp and gasped as he felt his breasts shrink. Soon, he was already back to normal, save for his rumbling, large stomach.

 

“So that was the cure…” England mumbled to himself, patting his swollen stomach and letting out a loud belch. He chuckled as he heard the muffled scream, and felt the violent kick in response to the patting. 

 

“Fucking Limey is so dead when I get out of here.” America growled to himself, as he sat in the tight, warm abyss. England simply scoffed and retreated to his chambers, where he would rest and digest America in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
